


Fortunate Negotiations

by PeridotWritesFic



Category: Sanders Sides, Thomas Sanders, Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Couples Negotiations, M/M, Side Royality, analogical - Freeform, blanket fort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-10
Updated: 2018-02-10
Packaged: 2019-03-16 08:22:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,361
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13632438
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PeridotWritesFic/pseuds/PeridotWritesFic
Summary: Based on this prompt from Tumblr: “Please get out of that pillow fort. We’re supposed to have dinner with friends!”“Counter-offer: you join me, we rule this pillow kingdom together, watch Hocus Pocus, and eat popcorn for dinner.”





	Fortunate Negotiations

Logan straightened his tie one last time, checking his reflection in the full-length mirror on the back of his bedroom door. He and Virgil were going to dinner at a moderately upscale restaurant with Roman and Patton, and while the four of them usually got together at least once a week for informal hangout activities, this was their first time going out as two couples on a double date.

Logan frowned at his reflection, picked up a comb, and started fixing his hair. Roman and Patton had gotten together a month into their first semester at Uni and been a couple ever since. He had met Patton in an ethics class and been introduced to Roman shortly thereafter.  Logan and Virgil had met at University as well in an English class where they had been partnered for peer editing exercises. The four of them had quickly become close friends, even sharing an apartment for the last couple years of their undergrad programs.

After graduation,  Roman and Patton had purchased a house together. Patton had gone on to open Pattonly Adorable, a daycare service for children, with his double major in business and child development. Roman had gotten a job running the local theater and occasionally helped Patton with the daycare run out of the first floor of their home.

Logan had gone on to graduate school for a masters degree in astronomy and had taken a job at the University's planetarium immediately after receiving his second degree. He'd kept the apartment the four of them had shared, taking out a four-year lease on the place after Roman and Patton had bought their house, and asked Virgil to stay with him. Virgil had a degree in web design and could work from home, designing, maintaining, and fixing websites and social media accounts for various companies.

Logan checked his hair in the mirror and, satisfied, reached for the lens wipes to clean his glasses. Logan had only admitted his romantic feelings for Virgil to himself a year ago, but Virgil had been dating a nice young librarian at the time and he'd kept his feelings to himself. When Virgil had come home strangely quiet and very early from one of his dates, Logan had watched Steven Universe with him over tubs of ice cream and let Virgil tell him about his breakup. He still hadn't said anything. He'd only asked Virgil out a week ago when Virgil had made an account on Grindr.

He wasn't proud of it, but Logan had made an account too, and asked Virgil out through the app. Not his most shining moment, but it had worked. Virgil had shown up for their date and had not been at all surprised when StarProf72 had turned out to be him. They'd been together ever since that first awful date. Logan had spilled hot coffee on both of them, it had started raining while they walked home together, Virgil had tripped and headbutted Logan instead of a good night kiss. They both laughed about it and Virgil had made a joke that he was definitely the right person, since he still wanted to be with him after that terrible date.

Logan checked his glasses and put them back on. His appearance was satisfactory and he was determined that this date would go much smoother than their first. He would not order hot beverages or anything that could stain fabric if spilled. They were taking his car (Virgil didn't drive) and there was an umbrella in the trunk and one in the glove compartment. There wasn't really anything he could do to prevent Virgil from tripping but he intended to stay alert for any and all mishaps tonight and be prepared for anything.

Logan went to Virgil's room and knocked on the door. There was no answer and a quick peek inside showed that Virgil wasn't there and the bed was stripped. Odd, Virgil usually did laundry on Monday. Logan frowned a bit and closed Virgil's door. They should be leaving soon, perhaps he was already waiting for him. He went down the stairs and turned into the living room only to stop abruptly at the sight before him.

Well, he'd found Virgil's blankets and what looked like every pillow and cushion from the living room. There was an elaborate blanket and pillow fort complete with LED string lights inside taking up most of the living room floor.

“ Virgil?” Logan asked.

He wasn't surprised when Virgil's head appeared in what he guessed was the 'door' to the pillow fort.

“ Logan!” Virgil smiled at him, not an uncommon expression these days, but it was too forced and too bright. “I just finished the fort, what do you think?”

Logan noted the bags under Virgil's eyes, the slight edge to his voice, and the absence of creases at the corners of his eyes. He was definitely faking the smile and probably struggling with his anxiety again.

“ It's a very well-constructed fort,” Logan replied, “you should be able to enjoy it when we get back. Are you ready?”

Virgil's smile vanished as he ducked back into the fort. “Not really feeling it, pocket protector. Go without me.”

Logan frowned. He understood Virgil had social anxiety which from time to time made him anxious about spending time with people, but these were their friends who had seen each other through illness and panic attacks and sleep deprivation and all manner of difficulties. Logan had thought they'd moved beyond this.

“That would rather defeat the purpose of a double date,” Logan replied, sitting at the foot of the stairs. “Virgil, _please_ get out of that pillow fort. We’re supposed to have dinner with friends!”

“ Counter-offer,” Virgil's voice came from inside the fort, “you join me, we rule this pillow kingdom together, watch Hocus Pocus, and eat popcorn for dinner.”

Logan chuckled, the offer was tempting but they'd made plans. At least Virgil was bargaining now; he could work with that.

“ Counter-Counter Offer: You come out of there, we go to dinner as a couple with our friends, then we come back and cuddle in the pillow fort and watch any movie of your choice.”

“ Counterproposal to your counter-counter offer: We cancel fancy dinner plans with Sir-Sing-A lot and the love of his life and just do our normal hang-out this weekend, then order takeout and cuddle in the fort, my treat.”

Logan groaned.  He loved takeout and cuddling with Virgil.  Negotiations were not going his way at all.

“ Why don't you want to go to dinner, Verge? Is it the restaurant? Is it...” Logan didn't want to voice that terrible little thought in the back of his mind, but it was a concern he'd have to voice to get rid of, “Is it me? Is it that you don't want to be seen as a couple with me?”

Virgil crawled out of the pillow fort and over to Logan who he hugged tight.  Now that he was out of the pillow fort, Logan could see he was wearing a nice pair of black slacks and a plain black tee shirt.  

“ Of course not, Logan. You're my boyfriend, and I'm proud to be with you.”

Logan took a slow steadying breath, “Okay, then why-”

“ I got makeup on my last clean shirt that's nice enough to wear to this restaurant.”

Logan looked at Virgil to see if he was joking. At the earnest expression on Virgil's face, Logan tried unsuccessfully to stifle a giggle. Next thing he knew they were both howling with laughter, clutching each other and gasping for breath.

“ My pillow fort for a clean shirt.” Virgil deadpanned when they'd both finally calmed down enough to speak.

Logan sniggered and stood up, pulling his ridiculous boyfriend with him.

“ Come on, you can borrow one of my shirts. We're going to be late.”

“ Fine,” Virgil said, still smiling as he followed Logan back up to his room, “but we still get to cuddle in the pillow fort afterward, okay?”

“ We'll resume negotiations after dinner,” Logan said, but he knew they'd be cuddled up in Virgil's blanket fort later. The rest was just enjoyable banter over the details.

 

 


End file.
